Melody
by Ghoxtking
Summary: Until now, Will Solace has lived a pretty average teenage life. He plays in his school band, pays attention in class, and has a part time job. However, one chance encounter with Nico Di Angelo, a talented saxophone player, and Will's life is changed indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

Will released a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding until now. He was sitting in his bed, staring out the window into the cold night. He was exhausted. He had had midterms in most of his classes today and was pretty sure he'd failed most of them. His mind, no matter how tired he was wouldn't stop racing. Will clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight trying to stop the pounding in his head. It's just a migraine, he told himself.

Outside his room he could hear his siblings. Kayla was practicing for her Concert. Will rolled his eyes, it was one thing to practice on a key board at night but Kayla was a percussionist and therefor couldn't get away with it. Will thought about getting up and telling her to stop but he decided to let her practice in the end. After all, Kayla had put up with his crazy antics in the past. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't do the same?

In the room next to his, Austin was humming the tune to some Christmas carol Will didn't recognize. Will had to smile, no matter how mush him and his siblings might fight they were probably the only people Will knew he could fully relate with. They lived in the same house as him, went to the same school as him and had the same father as him. Will loved them but he swore to god if Kayla missed the second A flat in measure 5 one more time he was going to scream.

Will glanced at the clock.

1:26 am.

Will groaned. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't for some reason. For a little bit he had tossed and turned but quickly gave up on that and settled for gazing out of the window again. December 14, 2016. In a couple of days he'd be off for winter break but until then, he had test after test. How could school be so beneficial yet so stressful at the same time?

Finally, Will decided to go on the internet since trying to sleep was obviously useless and sitting alone thinking about life never helped anybody. His fingers automatically went to Instagram and he began scrolling through his feed. This time at night, people were mainly posting stuff like 'omg I'm still up and it's 2:00' along with complaining about just about anything a teenager can complain about. After a while they all started to look the same to Will until he came across Nico Di Angelo's account. Will couldn't hide how his heart fluttered slightly at the sight of his username. Will studied the picture closely, telling himself he would do that with any post. It was a plain black picture with a caption that just simply said 'yo'. Will stifled a laugh. Very original, he thought. He scrolled to the comments. Will recognized the user of Nico's close friend Percy Jackson saying 'Go. To. Bed. Neeks.'. Will turned his phone off. He suddenly felt like he should have just continued to toss and turn until he'd passed out.

Neeks.

That was what Percy had called him. Not Nico or dude or even bro.

Neeks.

A cute pet nickname. Calm down, will scolded himself. Nico's friends can call him by nicknames. After all, isn't that what close friends do? But another explanation kept trying to pop up in Will's mind but he kept pushing it back. A reason that would explain how close they are. A simple would that would involve coming up with cute pet names for the other person.

No.

They're just friends, Will told himself before setting his phone down and laying down. He needed to try to at least get some sleep before his next set of end of course tests arrived tomorrow. Yes, that was why Will suddenly felt deflated enough to sleep. He had just realized just how far away from done with class he was. That was it, Will repeated in his he's until he feel asleep.

(Line break)

"Kayla! Will! Wake up!" Will awoke to the sound of his brother Austin yelling. Austin was probably the very definition of a morning person and, usually, so was Will.

"Sorry," Will mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that, sleepy head?" Austin said, making sure his voice was obnoxiously loud enough to wake up Will and Kayla. Will groaned.

"Fine," Will said in defeat, "I'll get up." He raised his hands in surrender to emphasize his point and, more importantly, get Austin out of his room. Austin smiled his award winning smile before leaving the room to let Will get dressed. Will climbed out of bed, lazily threw clothes on and fixed his hair before he began walking towards the kitchen or breakfast. When he got there Austin was already sitting down eating toast while reading a book. I

"Is dad at work?" Will asked his half-brother. Austin looked up from his book, apparently he didn't notice Will was there until he spoke. He nodded before he went back to reading. Thy wasn't unusual . Their dad usually left early and came home late so the Solace kids didn't really see much of him.

"Okay," Will said before getting Cheerios from the cabinet. Suddenly Kayla ran down the stairs with her back pack slung across her back and green hair pulled into a messy bun.

"The bus is coming I can see it from my window!" She exclaimed as she bolted to the door. Will dropped his Cheerios and ran for the door, grabbing his backpack as he went. Austin followed, slighter slower, while muttering about having to clean up Will's mess when they got home.

A/N: I originally wrote this on wattpad and decided to publish it here too. I wanted to make sure I said that so no one thinks I stole this. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you could maybe give me helpful criticism, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to miss the bus!" Austin snapped.

"Not if we run faster!"Kayla said as she sped up slightly. The bus had just stopped at the curb and kids started climbing on. Will ran as fast as he could while making sure his flute case didn't fall out of his backpack from where it stuck out. Behind him he could hear Austin breathing heavily. Austin was many things, but an athlete was not one of them.

Finally they reached the bus and climbed on just before the driver was about to close the doors.

"We made it" Will exhaled, stopping to catch his breathe.

"Yeah, now sit down." The bus driver snapped. Will obeyed, not wanting to anger the person transporting him to school. Behind him Kayla sat down next to one of her friends near the front of the bus while Austin followed Will to the back of the bus and sat next to him. Luckily, their bus stop was one of the stops so the bus wasn't very populated yet.

Will watched as the bus traveled from stop to stop picking up tired looking teenagers. On one of the stops Reyna, Nico's best friend climbed on and Will found himself thinking about Nico. This was his stop and as far as Will knew, Nico always rode the bus in the morning unless there was band practice before school. Wait, was there band practice today? Will hoped not.

"Did we have band rehearsal today?" Austin asked, echoing Will's thoughts.

"I didn't think so, but maybe," Will responded, checking his brain for any memory of Ms. Adel telling them to come to school early. He found nothing so he decided to stop worrying about it. From were he sat he could see Kayla laughing with her friends. Out of all of the Solace kids she was probably the most social. She was talking to a girl I recognized as Miranda Gardner. It was always easy to spot Kayla in a crowd with her green hair. Will remembered questioning Kayla at first when she wanted to dye it.

"Why green of all colors?" He had asked her.

"I don't know. I guess it's just something that'll make me different from everyone else.," she'd responded before picking up the dye. It had made her stand out in a new way. Will's seen his sister slightly differently since that day, he saw her as a more fearless person. Even though it was just hair and she could literally dye it back if she didn't like it he liked how she had dyed her hair without any real thought.

Finally the bus reached Kemper High School, and pulled to a stop. Will immediately made his way to the band hall. He always goes there in the morning even if he has no intention of practicing. Will just feels so welcome in the band hall that he can't help but go there as often as he can. Usually he goes inside a practice room and works on homework or finds friends to talk to however today the band hall is strangely empty. When he thinks about it, it makes since. Many kids have midterms today so they're probably not in the mood to practice etudes.

Will glanced around. The only people here this morning, besides the occasional kid putting their case in their locker, were a group of freshman attempting to play the school song. Key word: attempting. Will sighed. They had had about five months to learn the school song, so why didn't they know it yet? Will thought back to his freshman year and could remember struggling with the school song at first. He remembered staying up late, determined to get it down one night and Austin snapping at him for playing so late at night. However it payed off because soon Will had mastered it.

There was also a clarinet player from the top band practicing etudes for region band. Will envied her for a moment. He had tried so hard but had failed to make it into the region band. I just have to try harder next year, he thought to himself. That's when he heard piano. That stuck Will as odd. Sure, most kids in the higher bands have learned how to play the piano but the music Will heard was beautiful. It could only come from someone who really knew the instrument. An expert.

"Hey, do you know who's playing the piano?" Will asked one of the freshman as he closed his locker.

"How should I know?" The boy said in an aggravated tone. One of his friends laughed as they returned to their playing. Will rolled his eyes as he began to follow the sound. Will walked though the hall and passed most of the practice rooms until he ended up in the ensemble room. From the way the piano was positioned Will could only see the back of the persons head but it didn't matter. He would recognize him anywhere.

It was Nico Di Angelo.

Will was too shocked to control what he did next. He began to walk towards the piano and sat next to the black haired musician on the bench. Nico glanced up from the keys momentarily to give Will a strange look before looking bak down at the keys. Will recognized what the song Nico was playing. Carol of the bells. Will couldn't help but hum along. Will wasn't sure that song had ever sounded so beautiful before. Nico long fingers danced from key to key, connecting each beautiful note to the next. As Will listened to the music he felt as if the world around him had disappeared and it was only him and Nico. He smiled at the thought. Him and Nico. All too soon, the song came to an end and he brought back to the present.

And the present is Nico staring at him like he was a lunatic

"Oh! Uh- I'm so sorry. I just... It was... Sorry" He stuttered looking down. How was he supposed to explain what possessed him to sit next to him while he played. 'Oh hey Nico, I'm just sitting next to you because I've liked you for a long time and the song you just played was so beautiful I could probably kiss you right now but I'm not going to' was the only possible explanation Will could think of and there was no way he was going to say that. Suddenly, Nico did something unexpected. He smiled.

"Do you always sit next to people when they practice?" Nico asked sounding amused. Will felt himself relax. Nico wasn't mad or completely disturbed by Will's actions. Will let out a laugh.

"It depends on who's playing." He responded.


End file.
